Lavender Lilies
by RippledWaterx3
Summary: AU Lily was a sick young girl at Hogwarts with only one friend, soon he left, nine years later a handsome singer named PRONGS appears, could it be the same person? Will romance bloom?
1. Back To The Beginning

**♥♥** **Lavender Lilies****♥♥**

**By Larien **

**Chapter 1 **

**Back To The Beginning **

**♥♥**

**♥♥**

**♥♥**

**♥♥**

**♥♥ **

_Song For The Chapter: Come Clean –Hilary Duff _

**♥♥ **

**♥♥**

**♥♥**

**♥♥**

**AU Parody to a Chinese drama called Lavender **

**Lily Potter was a sickly young girl with a heart disease **

**So was her sister **

**At Hogwarts she was bullied and teased **

**A young boy named James befriends her **

**But soon he leaves **

**Leaving her with a lavender lily promising to come back on her 20th birthday **

**Years later a handsome young popstar **

**Named PRONGS came back from the states **

**Could this really be Lily's childhood friend? **

**♥♥**

**♥♥**

**♥♥**

**♥♥**

**Notes: There is no Harry, no Petunia, very AU…no marauders either **

**Don't worry, Remus and Sirius and Peter shall appear though **

**Look below! **

**♥♥**

**♥♥**

**♥♥**

**♥♥**

**Other Characters: **

**Holly: Lily's friend **

**Jenna: Lily's other friend **

**Laura and Madeline: Prisses and bullies **

**Sirius Black: Boy who has a crush on Lily **

**Remus: You shall find out soon enough **

**Maggie: PRONG's girlfriend **

**Charlotte****: Lily's sister **

**Lily's Mother **

**Peter: PRONG's manager… **

**(In the show ironically the manager's name is Peter too…) **

**♥♥**

**♥♥**

**♥♥**

**♥♥**

Lily awoke to the sun peeking thru the windows in her dorm, the day was bright and beautiful, and everything was perfect. Not truly though, Lily thru her fiery red hair, her sparkling green eyes, was hurting inside. See, she had congenital heart disease, and so did her sister, Charlotte. It was inherited from a father she never knew. Her mother didn't like talking about him. But it didn't matter, she was happy hear at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Last night she had gotten sorted, she was in Gryffindor with her sister. Sorted with her was a boy she had met on the train, James Potter. She liked him. He was also sorted in Gryffindor.

Lily got up and put on her Hogwarts uniform. It would be so wonderful going to one of the world's most famed magic schools. She would have a blast. At least she hoped she would. Her sister was in 3rd year and already studying a lot more advanced things than Lily, even though Lily knew some magic from her mother. Her father was probably a muggle. That's what her mother said most of the time, calling him a "good for nothing damned muggle" whether he was one or not was a mystery.

Lily went down the stairs to the great hall, to find her sister Charlotte who was not in the Gryffindor common room; she also wanted to find James. She overheard many girls even older year girls whispering about "the hottie in Gryffindor named James" many were writing love letters, few were trying to find out his schedule.

"James!" Lily cried out when she saw the boy at the dining table, "James!"

James looked up.

"Lily! How was your first night at Hogwarts?"

"Just how I imagined and even more! It's wonderful!" Lily exclaimed.

James smiled.

"Not for me…I have dozens of girls wanting me to go out with them! I can hardly get a thing done!"

**(Ra! James is being OOC, since when does he turn down a date with a girl? Well it's his personality in this story.) **

Lily grinned. That was James alright, kind of cute to her, but she liked him as a friend, not romantically.

"Well I have to go now, it's time for my first class! I can hardly wait! It's Charms." Lily said.

"Good luck then, I'll see you at lunch or later." James said.

"Thanks! You too." Lily said as she walked away.

Lily excitedly walked away to her first class, not noticing that behind her James was staring…

**♥♥**

Later that day after all her classes had been finished and before dinner, Lily was approached by two other girls in Gryffindor, second years to be exact. Lily knew them as Laura Fern and Madeline Smith. These two girls were some what spoiled and a bit stuck up, and because of them being spoiled they were often known as a bit of the bullying type. Not that Lily knew that yet, for Pete's sake, it was only her second day here!

Laura and Madeline approached Lily and handed her a pink envelope decorated with hearts and had James's name written in the middle.

"Evans! This better get to James Potter or else…" Laura said dangerously.

Lily nodded, unsure of what to do.

"That's a good girl, wait for his reply too…" Madeline said as she mock patted Lily on the head.

Lily nodded and was rudely pushed out the door by Laura who was snickering with Madeline.

Lily went down to the lake to look for James. She waited for awhile, enjoying the pretty scenery, and admiring the Forbidden Forest from beyond. She got so caught up in admiring the beautiful foliage of Hogwarts in September that she didn't notice James coming from behind.

"Lily! So that's where you were, I've been spending quite a time looking for you!" James said panting.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I was looking for you too but I guess I got so caught up in admiring Hogwarts that I forgot about you!" Lily laughed.

"Forget about me? Beautiful, handsome, sexy James Potter? Impossible!" James teased.

Lily giggled.

"Well forget it, we've got to head back now or it's going to get past curfew." James said, "Walk with me?"

Lily nodded but handed him the letter first.

"What's this?" James asked.

"It's from Laura and Madeline. I have to wait for your reply then go tell them."

"Aww…don't tell them anything, they're a bunch of stuck ups." James said as he crumpled the letter and threw it over his shoulder.

Lily sighed but agreed with James and walked back to the castle with him…

Awhile later Jenna and Madeline were walking along the lake, breaking curfew, when they stumbled upon a crumpled pink envelope…

**♥♥**

The next during lunch, Jenna and Madeline followed Lily around like hawks, hoping to corner her sometime and confront her…the perfect opportunity came when Lily was in the bathroom. Jenna stuck a chair against the door while Madeline transfigured a paper towel into a bucket of water.

"Evans! I told you to _deliver _the letter! Tell me! Why did I find it crumpled?" Madeline shouted.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything!" Lily pleaded.

"Oh sure…as if we're going to believe that!" Laura said as she threw the letter over the door frame…

Lily hesitantly picked it up…while she did Laura dumped the bucket of water over her head…as she and Madeline left the bathrooms laughing Lily cried…

**♥♥**

Awhile later Lily managed to half dry herself and hurry off to Transfiguration. There she was met with 24 questioning eyes on why she was late, including James's…

"Lily? Do you have an explanation on why you're late?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Lily bit her lip and moved her soaked hair out of her eyes and shook her head.

"Very well, don't let it happen again, do you understand?"

Lily nodded.

"Good, then sit down."

Lily took her seat by the window…

**♥♥**

Later that evening Professor McGonagall went into the Gryffindor dormitory.

"Listen up now children! This year Hogwarts has decided to give muggle sports a try, so there will be a relay race. Five girls or boys from each year must participate in the race from each house. Now who would like to be in it? Any nominations?"

"I nominate Lily Evans!" Laura said immediately.

"Alright then. Lily do you have objections?"

Lily shook her head.

"Then it's settled, Lily will be one runner, now we need 4 more."

Lily went up to her dorm, how would she run this race? She had a deadly heart disease and she knew that she had strict orders not to run, but Laura had already nominated her…could she run? Lily sighed, she needed running shoes and how much money did she have? Lily opened her trunk and counted out 8 galleons, just enough, she would go shopping the next day, somehow…

**♥♥**

Lily rose bright and early the next day, careful not to disturb anyone she made her way to Professor McGonagall's chambers.

"Professor?" Lily knocked.

"Come in."

"I need new shoes…could this possibly be enough to buy any?" Lily handed Professor McGonagall her eight galleons.

"Quite sure it is. Come with me now…" McGonagall led Lily down a passage, up bunches of stairs, and finally emerged into a store.

"Now go…choose your pick." McGonagall said patiently…

Lily settled on a white pair with red lining, it matched her hair beautifully. And it was in the price range, only 6 galleons!

Lily smiled as she was herded back to Hogwarts and told to get ready for school…

Up in her dorm Laura and Madeline spotted Lily's new shoes…they peered into Lily's first year dorm and looked at exactly where Lily put them…under her bed. Not very smart…later when Lily was at Potions two very quiet sneaky figures went into her dorm and took something from under her bed…guess who?

**♥♥**

After lunch was a designated time for practicing running. McGonagall had them all set up by the lake with their coach, Madame Hooch. Lily, after lunch, ran up to her dorm eager to try out her new shoes…she looked under her bed, in her trunk, and she couldn't find them…Lily hung her head…she would have to run without them…

Lily walked to the lake without shoes…

"Evans! Where are your running shoes?" Madame Hooch asked.

"I…don't have any…" Lily said quietly.

"Very well then, you'll have to stay this practice out until you get some!" Madame Hooch barked.

In the back Madeline and Laura snickered…no one heard them…no one but James Potter.

Lily hung her head as she watched the others practice…who could've known about her shoes? She didn't show them to anyone! Not even James…

**♥♥**

After practice, Lily was ordered to take out the trash from the Gryffindor dorm rooms. Upon putting them in the banisters Lily discovered a pair of white and red sneakers sticking out of one trash bag…they were covered in dirt and other gross things but still, they were her sneakers…Lily picked them up and brushed them off, yep, those where hers, she hugged them to her chest, so what if they were dirty? She could clean them…just then Laura and Madeline came up…

"Shoulda known you were the type to play in the dirt Evans!" Laura sneered.

Lily didn't speak…

"Look at you…hugging a pair of dirty sneakers to your chest as if they were worth the world!" Madeline added.

Still Lily did not speak…

Without notice or any word…Madeline and Laura pushed Lily face first into the trash…

"Hope you've learned your lesson Evans or next time it'll be worse…"

Lily felt tears sting in her eyes…but said nothing…just then James walked by…

"Lily! What happened to you?"

Lily muttered something hardly audible…

"Doesn't matter now…gotta get you cleaned up before potions…Giddlewart hates late students and messy ones too for the matter." James muttered.

Lily nodded and followed James who led her to the girls washroom. Lily went in and splashed cold water on her face trying to forget what just happened.

When she came out James was waiting for her with her school bag…

"C'mon now…can't be late!" James said cheerfully.

**♥♥**

Later that day…James who was unaware of Lily's heart disease suggested that they train by the lake…Lily reluctantly agreed…

James stood at the end of the lake giving Lily numerous pointers…

"Head up! Breath in evenly! You'll go faster and longer that way!"

Lily nodded and kept on running…her heart was pounding wildly…she prayed it would stop…hopefully James would let her rest…soon…

Indeed he did…

"That's enough for today Lils…you look tired…go back to your dorm and rest…" James said.

Lily nodded…and left.

As she got to her dormitory…Lily slowly made her way to her bed…lying there until she felt the pounding cease…

**♥♥**

The next week on Friday was the day of the race…Lily had on her new running shoes…and was ready as ever…

The sun was bright and shining upon everyone…Lily was excited and nervous at the same time…would she win? Would she even make it? Lily shook those thoughts out of her head and turned to see James giving her a huge grin and a thumbs up…she would be handing the stick for the relay race to him…James had trained her well…she could run pretty fast…and she was sure her heart wouldn't give out…hopefully…

**♥♥**

Back home in Kent, England, Ms. Evans, Lily's mother was about to go off to work…she had just gotten everything ready and was about to apparate when the doorbell rang…

**DING DONG! **

Ms. Evans sighed and went to open the door…there a house elf was standing with a package in it's hands…

"Delivery for Ms. Evans from the St. Mungo's Medicine Company…" The elf said…

"Oh! I've been wondering when it would get here…"

"Sign here please." The elf pointed to a blank spot on a piece of paper…

Ms. Evans obliged and signed…

_Now I have to go to Hogwarts…_

Ms. Evans sighed and grabbed the box then slipped Floo Powder into the fireplace…

**HOGWARTS! **

Poof! A moment later Ms. Evans was in the Great Hall of Hogwarts…she needed to find where everyone was! Especially Lily…

Something caught her eye…

_Attention: All Students and Teachers shall meet outside today by the lake at exactly 10:30am sharp for the relay race. _

_Professor McGonagall _

Ms. Evans glanced at her watch…it was 10:35 am…good, they were out there. Ms. Evans hurried along the path towards the lake…ahh…she had wonderful memories of this place…late evenings…crushes…

Ms. Evans saw many students lining up to race…she sincerely hoped Lily was smart enough _not _to run…and Charlotte…Charlotte would most likely bring a book or something…Charlotte was a bookworm while Lily did her best to fit in…total opposites…

Ms. Evans strained her neck and looked around for Lily…and Charlotte…mostly Lily…since it was Lily's medicine…and with Lily's personality who knows what could happen?

Ms. Evans couldn't see anyone so far and it looked like they were running the first round…so she patiently waited…

**♥♥**

Lily was running…she felt the wind in her hair…it felt good, in the background she heard Derrick Thomas announcing…

**First off, right now it's Evans in the lead…oh no! Look! Malfoy is catching up! Oh! And here come Diggory! **

Lily needed to run…she had gotten a warning that she needed to win…

**-Flashback- **

Lily was prepping for the race and was doing crunches…when Laura and Madeline walked over…they winked at James who shrugged them off, then Laura turned to Lily…

"You better win this race or else the rest of your years at Hogwarts will a living hell…" Laura hissed…

"Yep…" Madeline added as she pushed Lily who stumbled back…

_The rest of your years at Hogwarts will be a living hell… _

_A Living Hell… _

_Hell… _

**-End Flashback- **

_A living hell… _

_No… _

Lily brushed away those thoughts as she saw she was nearing the finish…she pushed herself harder…past her limits…and finally reached James…shoved the stick into his hand…and watched him take off…

Her vision was blurring…her heart was pounding wildly…she needed air…she was losing her breath…she collapsed to the ground…

_Make it stop! Please! Make it stop! _

No use…things were swirling…she was dizzy…when she finally fainted…

**♥♥**

Ms. Evans was still looking for Lily when she heard a THUD on the ground nearby…she turned her head and saw her daughter lying on the ground unconscious…

"LILY! HELP! PLEASE!" Ms. Evans screamed hysterically.

**♥♥**

James was running…when he heard the sickening THUD also…he turned…Lily was lying on the ground…Lily Evans…he needed to go help…but what about the race? Forget the race…he needed to help Lily Evans…

**♥♥**

Later at the hospital wing Lily was lying peacefully on the bed with Charlotte watching over her…

Lily woke up…everything was white…it was half blurry, she blinked then opened her eyes again, much better, everything was still white, but she saw Charlotte…Charlotte was sitting on the bed, and Lily was wearing…striped pajamas? Now she knew she was in some sort of hospital…

"Where am I, Char?" Lily asked.

"Hogwarts, Hospital Wing." Charlotte replied, "How do you feel?"

"Okay…"

Outside Ms. Evans had tears running down her eyes…Lily faintly heard the words the doctor was saying…

"You should be more careful, if this goes on she could die anytime, she can't run anymore though…"

_Die? _

_No more running? _

_Impossible _

Lily felt a tear sting her eyes and she closed them again…she felt her mother brush the hair out of her face…

**♥♥**

James was pacing back and forth outside the Hospital Wing…waiting for any news…just then he spotted Ms. Evans…

"Lily's mother? I'm sorry…I didn't know…if I did I wouldn't have let Lily run like that…"

"It's not your fault…it's no ones…" Ms. Evans said then quietly under her breath she added, "It's only mine…"

**♥♥**

Weeks later, Lily was out of the hospital wing and ready for her first classes…but it was lunchtime…she had just been released…she decided to go by the lake where other first years were talking and such…

"Hey! Can I play with you?" Lily asked a bunch of kids who were playing Exploding Snap…

"No way!" They said…

Lily sat down on some rocks and gazed longingly at them…when she felt someone else sit down beside her…

"Hey…" James said…

"Hello…"

"Didja know that your stepping on very beautiful flowers?" James asked.

Lily lifted her foot…sure enough she was stepping on a stem that held up a bunch of lavender colored lilies…

"What kind of flowers are they?"

"Lavender Lilies…they smell good…here smell them!" James plucked one and held it out towards Lily's nose…

Lily sniffed…indeed it did…

"You're not smelling hard enough!" James pouted…he waved the stem in front of her face…

"Why you!"

Lily chased James around…

Meanwhile other students took notice of this and…

Back in the common room on the notice board on a huge piece of pink paper in big bold letters were:

**JAMES POTTER **

**LOVES **

**LILY EVANS **

**♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ **

A boy named Joseph Finnigan was chanting:

**JAMES POTTER LOVES LILY EVANS! **

Others joined in…soon choruses of JAMES POTTER LOVES LILY EVANS filled the air…Lily felt tears sting her eyes…James picked a fight with Joseph…Lily took this opportunity to rip the paper off the notice board and burn it in the fireplace…

"TEACHER'S COMING!" Laura yelled…

Everyone scrambled back to their places and began to do their homework…

**♥♥**

At the hospital wing Lily felt tears slide down her face as James winced from the iodine being put on his cuts and bruises…

"Why are you crying? You're not the one who's hurt…" James asked.

"Because that must hurt…"

"No it doesn't." James tried to sound brave…

"Of course it does! I fell and fainted and that hurt a lot…and now you're bleeding! That must hurt more!" Lily wailed…

"It's okay…really…" James said as he hugged Lily…

**♥♥**

Later that evening, James took Lily to the Quidditch field and pulled her aside…

"I have something to tell you Lily…"

"Go on…"

"I'm leaving, moving to America, my parents, their job, I have to leave soon."

Lily said nothing…she just ran away…

**♥♥**

Two days later Lily saw James at the lake…

"JAMES! I thought you were gone!" Lily cried…

"Nope! Not yet…I have a present for you…Happy Birthday…"

James handed Lily a bottle, inside was one Lavender Lily bud…

"What's this?"

"A lavender lily…it represents waiting for love…"

**(Okay…it's really lavender's that represent waiting for love but bear with me!) **

"Thanks…"

"I have the other one…"

Lily nodded…

"Who is the girl you like? Can you tell me? I heard people talking about it at breakfast."

"Well…I can't tell you who she is but I can tell you that she has bright green eyes, she isn't very healthy, and she gets bullied a lot. She needs to learn to stand up for herself, but she's a very bright girl and I love her very much…"

Lily smiled…knowing who he meant…

"C'mon! I have something to show you before I leave…" James tugged on her hand…

James led her down the staircases of Hogwarts…thru different passageways, into Hogsmeade…that's what it said on the third year notices and that's what the sign said, to one of the greenhouses…it was overflowing with lavender lilies…

"I like lavender lilies…and I always know when they bloom…right on your birthday." James whispered…

"Could you possibly stay? For me?" Lily pleaded…

"Can't…but I promise you that I will come back…on your 20th birthday we shall meet at this greenhouse…I promise!" James said…

"You promise?"

"I promise…"

**♥♥♥♥**

**How'd you like it? Read and Review! Due to Fanfiction's new policy for lyrics I will no longer post song lyrics, instead I will only put the song, do the duty to find the lyrics yourself please…I can't let my account get closed! **


	2. Why Do You Look So Familiar?

♥♥ **Lavender Lilies♥♥**

**By Larien**

**Chapter 2**

**Why Do You Look So Familiar?**

♥♥

♥♥

♥♥

♥♥

♥♥

_Song For The Chapter: Who Knows –Avril Lavigne_

♥♥

♥♥

♥♥

♥♥

**AU Parody to a Chinese drama called Lavender**

**Lily Potter was a sickly young girl with a heart disease**

**So was her sister**

**At Hogwarts she was bullied and teased**

**A young boy named James befriends her**

**But soon he leaves**

**Leaving her with a lavender lily promising to come back on her 20th birthday**

**Years later a handsome young popstar**

**Named PRONGS came back from the states**

**Could this really be Lily's childhood friend?**

♥♥

♥♥

♥♥

♥♥

**Notes: There is no Harry, no Petunia, very AU…no marauders either**

**And no Voldemort, though if I need to I shall add him!**

**Don't worry, Remus and Sirius and Peter shall appear though**

**Look below!**

♥♥

♥♥

♥♥

♥♥

**Other Characters:**

**Holly: Lily's friend (Jing Jing)**

**Jenna: Lily's other friend **

**Sirius Black: Boy who has a crush on Lily**

**Remus: Xiu Qi**

**Maggie: PRONG's girlfriend**

**Charlotte: Lily's sister**

**Lily's Mother**

**Peter: PRONG's manager…**

**(In the show ironically the manager's name is Peter too…)**

♥♥

♥♥

♥♥

♥♥

**9 Years Later**

**Spring**

Lily Evans was now a beautiful young woman…she had blossomed wonderfully…her red hair was thick and wavy, not to mention shiny, her green eyes sparkled more than ever, and she had a nice curvy body. Lily Evans all in all was pretty much perfect. She was currently pedaling a bicycle that James had given her…on the day he had given her the lavender lily, that same evening he had come back…this time with a muggle contraption called a bicycle…

**-Flashback-**

"Hey Lils! I got something else for you…" James pulled out a bicycle…

"What is it?" Lily asked curiously…

"It's a bicycle! C'mon! It feels exactly like running." James motioned for her to sit down.

"Well…are you sure?"

"When have I not been?"

Lily sat on the seat behind James as he pedaled around the lake…

"Wow…it does feel like running." Lily sighed…

**-End Flashback-**

To this day she still had the bicycle, refusing to part with it…

"Lily! Wait up!" A voice behind her called…

Lily turned around to find her best friend Holly coming up the path…

"Hello Holly!" Lily called.

Lily then turned the lavender lily bottle over in her hands…it was two months till her 20th birthday…would James return?

Holly had caught up with Lily and was peering over Lily's shoulder…

"Still thinking about your lavender lily boy?" Holly teased…

Lily blushed…

"Why won't you give up? It's been nine years and he still hasn't been back…" Holly asked…

"I don't know…I can't…" Lily replied…

Just then Sirius drove up on his scooter/Vespa like bike…

"Hey Lils! Wanna take a ride? I got a helmet just for you!" Sirius pointed to the pink helmet on his bike…

"No thanks…" Lily shook her head.

"Well…suit your self…you've been riding that ol' bike forever!"

"Nope…still not riding your motorbike…"

"Fine…" Sirius look downhearted, "I like riding alone anyways!" He shouted as he sped off…

Lily shrugged and kept walking with Holly to work…

Lily worked at a greenhouse called FairyTale Farm… it had been bought 4 years ago by Sirius's parents…and now Lily worked there with Holly and Jenna, her other best friend. She loved working at the place…and the best part was that nearby was the greenhouse that James promised to meet her at…

"Lily…I think Sirius has a crush on you!" Holly giggled…

"Me? Impossible…" Lily brushed it off…

At the greenhouse Lily donned her apron and went out to trim weeds and prune flowers…just then Jenna and Holly came running up the path…

"Lily! Lily! I just heard! Sirius is gonna sell the greenhouse!" Jenna yelled.

"Yea! We heard him…talking on the phone…and he was grinning!" Holly put in.

Lily's head snapped up…sell the nursery? No way!

_He can't sell it…he just can't…can he?_

Lily dropped her scissors and ran towards the main greenhouse…it was a glass paneled greenhouse…and it had the most important plants inside…it also was the main office.

"Sirius! Sirius! Please don't sell the nursery! Oh please don't! I'm begging you!" Lily pleaded with big wide eyes…

Sirius turned his head to the pleading girl…he mentally grinned, she did look cute like that…bad thoughts Sirius!

"What? Sell the nursery? Who told you that?" Sirius asked…

"Holly and Jenna!" Lily replied. "They told me they heard you talking on the phone…"

"And you believed those two thickheads? How dense can you be? But yes…my father is thinking about selling it…"

"Oh please don't! Tell him no!" Lily pleaded…

"Alright…I'm sure he'll listen to me…" Sirius said.

"Oh thank you!" Lily said as she ran off…

"Lily! Wait…" Sirius called after…but no use…she was already gone.

Sirius sighed…someday…someday…

Awhile later during lunch Jenna and Holly pulled out the latest issue of Witches Weekly…on the cover was a picture of a popstar…it or rather he was handsome…dark brown hair falling over his eyes…short and messy…definitely hot…hazel eyes…and thin wire rimmed glasses…oh yes…he was hot…not that Lily cared at all…okay…she had to admit he was hot…but Jenna and Holly didn't need to know that. Lily kept quiet and continued eating her own very delicious ham and cheese sandwich…healthy…for her…that is.

"OH MY GAWSH! HE'S SOO HOT!" Jenna squealed…

"I know…isn't he? Latest thing in London…all of England in fact…they say he's been in America for the past nine years…look he's got a concert in Diagon Alley coming up!" Holly added…

"Look…it says his concert is called Lavender Lilies…hmmm…hey Lils…when did your mysterious lavender lily boy say he would come back?" Jenna asked.

"Err…when I turned twenty…" Lily replied.

"Strange…his concert is almost eight weeks before your birthday…yet it's called lavender lilies…and to be honest Lils, there aren't that many lavender lilies in the world." Holly inserted.

Lily smiled…it was true…James had told her that…

"His name is PRONGS…but I dunno his real name…it only reveals if you buy his newest CD…_Waiting For Love_…my goodness…here's a list of songs that his new CD has…"

Lily didn't hear the rest of it…she went off back to the gardens…but her mind was still on PRONGS…could he be? Nah…impossible, that was literally a one in a billion chance…

Later that day when Lily was on break she spotted the Witches Weekly magazine lying abandoned on the table…oddly enough this month's cover was black…and all of PRONGS's clothes were black…so all you saw where this hands and his face…his oh so handsome face…

Lily absentmindedly flipped open the magazine…

**Special Collectors Issue**

**PRONGS **

**Biography**

**New CD**

**Tour Dates**

**Pictures**

**Websites**

**Articles**

**Latest Gossip**

Lily started from the beginning…

_PRONGS, from ordinary to extraordinary_

_By Willow Wingzagamot_

_Reporter_

_PRONGS is an extraordinary popstar who started out as an ordinary boy attending Hogwarts. Soon after he moved to the United States and attended Salem Preparatory for Witches and Wizards, where he finished his education, when asked PRONGS first wanted to be an Auror or a Healer, but soon a talent agent discovered his extraordinary singing abilities, soon enough after his 17th birthday and final year at school he started recording, now four years have passed and here he comes with his debut CD, Waiting For Love. It has been number one on charts since it has come out, two weeks ago. Now he is taking his music back to his native hometown, England! Be sure to listen to Witches Tonight on WITCH94.8 FM only on the radio every Thursday for more information and the latest news on PRONGS!_

Interesting…back to his native England home…interesting, attended Hogwarts…wow…maybe, just maybe!

**Waiting For Love**

**By Lola Lindarius**

**Reporter**

**A Review**

**Waiting For Love, is PRONGS's newest and first debut album! Already a hit in less than two weeks PRONGS is sure to be a hit himself! I listened to the tracks on this album and found some to have a rock hard dance beat! Others were smooth and sultry, and a few were just total romantic…I mean listen for yourself to find out! Below is a list of tracks in the album. Anyways this album is currently being sold at any book shop or CD shop…and is sure to sell out fast! Be sure you get your copy today! **

**TRACKS**

**Power**

**I Don't Wanna Be**

**Lavender Lilies (1)**

**Two In A Million**

**Signs**

**Welcome To My Life**

**Perfect**

**Atlantis Princess**

**I Knew I Loved You**

Tour Dates

_Diagon Alley – Friday, April 2nd, 7pm_

That's all Lily caught…that's all…

_Tickets on sale at any local bookstore_

Lily flipped to the pictures…so many different ones…he looked like a model, a devishly handsome model…his hair fell over his faces soo perfectly, even if it was a tad bit messy it was perfect…it fit him, and the glasses, gawsh the made him look sexier…

Lily didn't care much for the websites…not that she could afford the computer anyways…her mother was working double time to give them a home! Articles…that's the usual stuff, so is the latest gossip…probably by Amber Black…Lily put the magazine down…she would maybe go buy one of his CDs…after work probably…yea…most likely…

After work Holly and Jenna came running up to Lily who was ready to ride down to the shopping district…

"Lils! Wanna go get tickets to see PRONGS together? As an early birthday present?" Jenna asked…

"Alright…" Lily agreed.

"Great! We'll buy the tickets tomorrow k?" Holly gushed…

"Sure…" Lily called out pedaling away…

Meanwhile not far awhile Sirius had heard them…now would be the chance! To make Lily his! Sirius grinned…yep, wonderful!

Down the brick cobblestone road Lily was in the bookshop! A new one had opened in Hogsmeade…it was called Black's Books…not the same Black as in the gossip columnist…it was run by Sirius's cousins…Lily ran in and bumped into Evelyn Black…

"Hello Evelyn, do you have PRONGS's new CD here?" Lily asked…she was on good terms with Evelyn as was the rest of the Black children…the parents were ok…

"You're in luck Lily, the first shipment just came in…here, get one before a mob forms." Evelyn pointed to a newly opened box.

Lily glanced over to the box and walked to it…inside were hundreds of fresh newly ordered PRONGS CDs…Lily picked one up, brushed off the invisible cardboard dust and took it to the counter…

"10 sickles Lily…" Evelyn said.

Lily handed over the money…

"Here ya go…enjoy." Evelyn said.

Lily nodded and left.

She quickly rode home and soon was in the comfort of her room…by the picture that James and her took the day before he left, and by her lavender lily bottle.

She opened the CD, and thumbed through it until she got to the biography page…

**Name – PRONGS**

**English Name – James Potter**

Could it be? The same James Potter? Lily thought for a moment…silently…

_James? Can it be you? If it isn't than why does this person choose to pop out in the moment I want to see you most? _

_James…you promised…can it really be you?_

Lily sighed…this was all too much…

**-Flashback-**

"How'd you know that those were lavender lilies?" Lily asked as they walked thru the corridors…

"Because my mum loves them and because we have tons of them in our house…" James replied…

"Then why do they remind you of me?"

"Because they're like you, beautiful, delicate, and sweet. And they bloom on your birthday."

**-End Flashback-**

Lily sighed; she wondered if James was well…hopefully he was…

♥♥

On another part of London in Diagon Alley, PRONGS was getting ready to make his appearance, not that he really wanted too, he had just gotten down from a 14 hour flight from New York City, and he wanted sleep…he probably looked a mess too, but that's what turned the girls on…James ran a hand thru his hair, messing it up more…ah, who cares, there were dark circles under his eyes, mainly because his manager, Peter, didn't let him get any sleep, for the fact of his huge 8 hour farewell concert in America…how tiring. PRONGS had flooed from the airport to the Leaky Cauldron, now he was being prepped up by those annoying make up artists and Peter who was pushing his head back every two seconds…PRONGS growled which immediately caused Peter to back away and pull out a cell phone then dial someone's number…

"Ai! Hello! _This is Peter! _Yes…oh…Aye! Our PRONGS is soo wonderful! He has a concert in Diagon Alley soon…you want tickets? _Of Course!_ Bye bye!" Peter said…

Gosh darn it, Peter was annoying…he sounded soo feminine at times…

**(Now if you don't get what I'm saying, go say what Peter said in a very bad Valley Girl voice and you'll get what the REAL Peter sounds like…)**

Peter was a short man with black hair, who wore sunglasses and an earring trying to "impress" the babes…

PRONGS on the other hand wore three earrings and no sunglasses yet girls were flocking him like crazy! PRONGS sighed, he had some unfinished lyrics on the car and his guitar still hadn't arrived, his electric and acoustic one…not to mention his bass guitar…

Plus he needed to find someone, someone so dear to him…

PRONGS sighed…it was gonna be a long day…especially when Pet-

"PRONGSIE! Time to go!" Peter shouted…

When Peter called him out…PRONGS sighed…this day was about to get worse…

Peter set PRONGS into a car…more a station wagon, or actually their "tour bus"…ha! It was more some "new" station wagon with hardly any room left.

PRONGS boarded the station wagon and patiently waited for them to reach their destination. PRONGS was now wearing a white button up t-shirt that only had two buttons in the middle buttoned, revealing his nicely toned chest and abs, white leather pants, and a white fake fur coat…not like he would ever go with real fur no matter how much Peter begged him. PRONGS finally agreed to wear sunglasses before stepping out…they covered his hazel eyes…

As soon as he stepped out of the van he was met with…

"**PRONGS! PRONGS! PRONGS!**"

**"I LOVE YOU PRONGS!"**

**"MARRY ME PRONGS!"**

Various signs, screaming fan girls, and sighs…

PRONGS brushed them all off, until someone caught his eye, she had long brown hair, and blue eyes…she was holding an autograph book…she reminded him of Maggie, his girlfriend…he reached out and signed her book…

"Why'd you do that?" Peter elbowed PRONGS

PRONGS shrugged…

_I did it because I felt like it you bastard…_

Peter pushed fan girls out of the way while moving PRONGS towards his new house at Godric's Hollow…

PRONGS's new house was a penthouse, specifically built for him at the top of one of the most famed hotels…immediately PRONGS saw his electric guitar waiting for him in the studio/bedroom area…

He picked it up, jumped on the futon and began tuning it…due to the fact that stupid Peter had messed it up on the trip...it sounded horrible.

PRONGS hadn't been paying attention to one thing Peter was babbling about until he came to, "Anyways Maggie might be visiting soon to promote her album…"

PRONGS snapped up…Maggie? She would be coming here? Just great…another distraction…

"Anyways, do you like the loft I picked out? Isn't it wonderful? Time to unpack!" Peter rummaged through one of the boxes marked **MY PERSONAL BELONGINGS **he picked up a picture frame…

"Ewww! You still have this? It's outdated! Nine years ago! Ugh!" Peter whined in disgust…

PRONGS sighed and shook his head…managers…

He stood up and snatched it away, brushing the invisible dust off it then setting it down on his dresser.

Peter then picked up…a bottle, inside held a single lavender lily bloom…

"This is soo childish and immature! Can I trash it?"

PRONGS grabbed it and glared at Peter who immediately pulled out his cell phone and began to act "busy"…PRONGS silently snorted…who needed a stupid manager like him? Always crouching under his grip…PRONGS continued tuning, he needed to find her…he hoped his LAVENDER LILY concert would attract her…somehow…he just knew it would!

♥♥

The next day before Lily got to work, Sirius pulled aside Jenna and Holly for a chat.

"Err…Holly…hey…" Sirius said awkwardly.

"Mmhmm, yea, what?"

"I was wondering err…well, if you could let me take Lily to the concert instead? It's my only chance to get a date with her!" Sirius blurted out.

Jenna narrowed her eyes…not that anyone saw.

"Hmm, how much?"

"Huh?"

"How much are you willing to give me so that you can take Lilly to the concert while we can't"

"Err…anything?" Sirius replied nervously.

Holly whispered to Jenna and they talked silently for a moment before finally nodding.

Sirius smiled and went downtown Diagon Alley to buy tickets!

Sirius waited and waited in line…that thing had to be about a mile long! Sheesh! Sirius sighed and tapped his foot impatiently while the line slooooooowly moved up…finally it was his turn…and just as he was about to say "Two Please" the ticket lady slammed a sign on the window that said in big bold letters:

**SOLD OUT!**

Sirius groaned…all that waiting for nothing! DARNIT! BLOODY! Sirius stomped his foot and cursed in frustration…beads of sweat fell down his neck…it was soo bloody hot for April, it was still supposed to be in the 60s today! Just then a man came by…he had black hair that was down to his shoulders, a huge nose, and what appeared to be greasy hair? His name tag read Severus Snape. He was wearing a bartenders uniform…

"Hey you!" Snape called out.

Sirius turned his head.

"Want tickets to the concert? Only 60 knuts for two…" Snape whispered.

Sirius reluctantly nodded.

"Here ya go." Snape handed Sirius the tickets and snatched the knuts away.

Sirius took one look at them and realized they were fake.

"COME BACK HERE! YOU DAMN PRAT!" Sirius yelled but Snape was already gone…

**(T.T, poor Sirius!)**

Sirius sighed, he had lost 60 knuts and still no tickets, Sirius went back to the nursery to shut it down… As Sirius went in, he an owl swoop in.

He checked the seal and saw it was from his dad and reluctantly opened it.

_Sirius,_

_Your mother and I have discussed it and have decided that it would be best for you to go study in Australia for the time being._

_Think about it._

_-Your Father_

Sirius crumpled the letter and threw it in the nearest waste basket and closed down the nursery and headed home…unsure of what to do about the concert…

* * *

**Thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! The next chapter, will be very exciting, I promise! You'll be squealing and about to kill me for it...heh heh...stay tuned! **


	3. So Far Away

♥♥ **Lavender Lilies♥♥**

**By Larien**

**Chapter 3**

**So Close, Yet So Far Away…**

♥♥

♥♥

♥♥

♥♥

♥♥

_Song For The Chapter: Hua Xiang (Flower Fragrance) -Ambrose Hsu_

♥♥

♥♥

♥♥

♥♥

**Summary: **AU Parody to a Chinese drama called Lavender

Lily Potter was a sickly young girl with a heart disease

So was her sister

At Hogwarts she was bullied and teased

A young boy named James befriends her

But soon he leaves

Leaving her with a lavender lily promising to come back on her 20th birthday

Years later a handsome young popstar

Named PRONGS came back from the states

Could this really be Lily's childhood friend?

JamesxLily, RemusxOC, _Brief_ SiriusxOC and _Hinted/Brief_ SiriusxLily and _One Sided _JamesxOC

♥♥

♥♥

♥♥

♥♥

**Notes: **I changed the casting a bit. First it's the character, then it's what he/she is, and finally in parentheses, it's the corresponding character in the Chinese drama. Thanks for all the reviews. What inspired me to write this actually was a story that used to be on this site called 'The Boy Who Loved Lily' (probably one of the best stories ever) by Rinoaj who sadly, is no longer here...TBWLL was based on my **all time favorite** drama...Meteor Gardens...so here comes one based on another one of my favorites...Lavender...oh and here's a little ironic fact...the drama in Chinese is called 'Xun Yi Cao' (meaning Lavender) and Lily's character's name in Chinese is 'Yi Xun' and the Xun, and Yi are the same characters reversed...so Lily has a lavender in her name...xD, btw, Xiao Yu means Little Rain hence the name Rainie...Enjoy the long awaited chapter...(Fruits Basket and Naruto have been distracting me and so has Kim Jae Joong and a certain boy...) ehem...-grins sheepishly-, Oh yes, Ambrose Hsu -points up to song of chapter- is the one who plays LEO or James' character in Lavender and the song is the opening theme of Lavender. You might want to look him up. Hottie...and sorry this chapter is short but it must end where it is. -smiles mysteriously-...why was I babbling anyway up there? -scratches head-

♥♥

♥♥

♥♥

♥♥

**Cast:**

**Lily: **A girl who's waiting for a promise to be fulfilled (Liang Yi Xun)

**James: **A famouse popstar who could be a certain someone... (Ji Qing Chuan, LEO)

**Holly: **Lily's friend (Jing Jing)

**Jenna: **Lily's other friend (Xiao Hui)

**Sirius Black: **Boy who has a crush on Lily (Xiao Tong)

**Remus: **Charlotte's Future Boyfriend (Xiu Qi)

**Maggie: **PRONG's current girlfriend (Maggie)

**Charlotte: **Lily's sister (Liang Yi Cheng)

**Linda: **Lily and Charlotte's Mum (Ms. Liang)

**Dr. Wright: **Linda's co-worker who fancies her…(Dr. Wang)

**Peter: **PRONG's manager…(Peter)

**Rainie: **A little girl who plays a very big role (Xiao Yu)

♥♥

♥♥

♥♥

♥♥

The day of the concert finally arrived, and Sirius was excited as ever yet a bit worried, Lily on the other hand was pretty excited but kind of sad since she couldn't go with Holly and Jenna.

**-Flashback-**

"So you see Lils, we've decided to let Sirius take you…" Jenna said.

"But why?"

"Because, we've got plans on that night." Holly said lamely.

"Okay." Lily said, still not fully convinced, but she let it go.

**-End Flashback-**

Lily put on a fuzzy aqua colored turtleneck sweater and a white skirt, then put her hair into a side ponytail and went outside, though her mother disapproved of any dating, Lily didn't care, Sirius was a good friend, and it was a birthday present, so why not?

**-Meanwhile-**

Charlotte, Lily's older sister, who worked at a bookstore, was about to take off for the day, when a boy caught her eye, he was looking at their newest shipment of books, actually the newest book, but that didn't bother her, what really interested her, was that he was looking at a _romance_ book, called By The Park At Night By Carol Cummings. The boy had short brown hair which was combed neatly and he seemed like the quite type, he was wearing a red longsleeved shirt and khaki pants. He took a copy of "By The Park At Night" and went up to the counter to pay. Charlotte was wordless as she scanned the book, her manager, Rosetta came over and whispered into her ear.

"He's quite the looker, he comes here everyday, and I believe, he's coming to see you." Rosetta whispered.

"Oh shut up, why would anyone be interested in me?" Charlotte asked.

"Because, you're quite the looker too, girl." Rosetta winked and walked away.

Before the boy put the book into his bag, he pointed to Charlotte and himself, then to the book. Charlotte comprehended the meaning immediately, but was too stunned to do anything else but nod her head.

His meaning was, _You, Me, By The Park At Night._

He wanted to meet her by the park at night! And before he left, he leaned over and whispered something into her ear.

"My name is Remus." And with that, he left.

**-Back to Lily-**

Lily waited for Sirius to pick her up infront of her house, and soon saw him come on his red Vespa scooter. He looked pretty suave but Lily had no interest in him. Lily sat behind Sirius and the sped off towards Diagon Alley, from Lily's home in Suburban Muggle London. When they got to Diagon Alley, Sirius and Lily went to get in the concert. Sirius didn't want Lily to know he had fake passes so he went up first, but the guard kicked him out…

"What's wrong Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Nothing." Sirius replied uneasily.

"Oh, then why can't we get in?"

"Because the guard didn't see the tickets yet." Sirius lied.

Lily nodded as Sirius pushed his way back again, the guard saw them and said,

"Kid! I told you, those tickets aren't legal! Now get outta here before I call the cops!" The guard yelled over the crowd.

Sirius prayed that Lily hadn't heard, but unfortunately, she had.

Lily just walked away from the crowd and sat down on the curb by the street.

"If you didn't have real tickets, you should've told me." Lily whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to let you go see it…" Sirius said.

"Well…now we can't, neither of us can." Lily said.

"I'll find a way to get you in."

"It's okay Sirius, really." Lily said quietly with her head hung.

And she waited, inside she could hear fans screaming, and music playing…

**-With PRONGS-**

"C'mon PRONGS! Your concert is about to start!" Peter said.

"Coming Peter." PRONGS said dully…as he set his notes down, he'd been working on a new song, but hadn't finished it yet.

"Oop, not yet, your hair is out of place!" Peter said and pushed PRONGS back into the chair, PRONGS picked up his notes and pencil and began to write again and the stylist desperately tried to comb his hair.

"Now tilt your face up." Peter commanded

PRONGS ignored him and continued writing.

"PRONGS!"

PRONGS finally obliged and let the stylist comb, when he finished he threw off his jacket and took off his glasses, then put his contacts in and went to the left wing to get on stage, his song, "Power" was playing already.

**-After Concert-**

The concert still hadn't ended yet, well at least not for PRONGS and Peter, Peter was having a jolly good time, bathing in PRONGS's success while PRONGS was impatient for this whole stupid cast/crew party to end…Peter poured the champagne and began toasting everyone in sight while PRONGS downed his in one gulp and went back to writing his notes, but all soon enough, he was whisked away to get made down…

While PRONGS was being made down a certain Lily Evans had somehow gotten into the backroom and found Peter…

"Please, I'm begging you, I was James's Hogwarts classmate, you must let me see him!" Lily begged.

"Isn't that sweet? Well, if you're his classmate, I'm his teacher!" Peter said sarcastically.

"All you have to do is give him this!" Lily held out her lavender lily bottle, "He'll know it's me!"

Peter was getting annoyed so he took the bottle.

"Alright little girl, I'll give him the bottle! Now go!" Peter shooed her away.

Lily was satisfied the Peter would give James the bottle but instead after Lily left, he tossed in the trashcan.

"Score! Stupid girl, thinking I'd really give James that piece of trash?" Peter sneered.

Lily waited outside and waited for James to come, she was so sure James would come…and she waited…even as it began to pour…and her clothes were getting soaked through…

Yet, she was convinced James would come…he had to come! As soon as he saw the lavender lily, he _would_ come!

But he didn't...

Because after he had gone to be made down, Peter rushed him into the "bus" and they drove off…and the only thing Lily saw was cars…many cars, driving past the street at night…

Sirius came back with an umbrella and waited for Lily…waited with her, for PRONGS to come…

**-On The Car With PRONGS-**

James was sitting quietly, resting from his concert, his legs were sore, his throat was sore…and the only thing he had had to drink was champagne…didn't really help…suddenly…

"PETER! Where are my notes? I had them! I swear I had them! Where'd you put them!" Prongs feverishly dug thru his backpack and thru the car, but they weren't there.

"Aiyoh, doesn't matter does it?" Peter said carelessly.

"YES IT DOES! It's a VERY special SONG!" James said, then turned to the driver. "I WANT OUT! TURN AROUND OR I'M GETTING OUT!" And Peter had no idea what to do but tell the driver to obey.

When they got back to the back entrance, PRONGS tore through the hallways and looked where they were supposed to be, but they were gone…so he went to dig through the trash…and halfway through…his hands touched a bottle…he pulled it out, and stared right into the glass of the lavender lily flower…

"WHERE'D YOU GET THIS PETER!" PRONGS yelled.

"Oh! **_That_**? Some silly girl gave it to me, claiming she was your classmate at Hogwarts. What did she say her name was? Oh yes...Lily Ethan or something like that..." Peter said carelessly…

"WHERE DID SHE GO! Where is she?" James yelled.

"How should I know?" Peter said.

James clutched the bottle, forgetting his notes, and ran outside…

But she was gone, only an umbrella was on the sidewalk, and a dry spot…

_She must've been waiting for me, the spot is dry, she must've been there, _James reasoned, _I'll find her, and do everything I've been meaning to do for the last nine years…_

And as James searched the street, bad luck was on his side…a station blocked his view, and he missed seeing Lily and Sirius cruise away on Sirius's Vespa Bike…

♥♥

A few days later, just as James was about to go to the office of the Daily Prophet to put out a public announcement saying he was sorry to Lily, he caught sight of a brilliant head of red hair. It was Lily on a Vespa bike with Sirius, only James didn't know Sirius, he only knew Lily. He followed them to the Fairytale Nursery and listened to them talk.

"So, Lils, how does it feel to be the supposed 'girlfriend' of a world famous popstar?" Sirius joked.

"It feels good knowing that I can have anything I want." Lily teased back.

Only James didn't know.

He didn't know that they were only joking.

He thought it was for real.

'_Anything she wants? That's all she came to find me for? Screw it.' _James hit the gas pedal as hard as he could back to his penthouse.

When he got back home he was met with even worse news.

"JAMSIE-POO! We're going to have tea with your fans tomorrow at this quaint little nursery! Isn't it wonderful?" Peter said happily.

"Nursery?"

"Yes! It's called Fairytale Nursery! It's just the cutest thing in the wooorld..." Peter said dreamily.

"When?"

"Oh...like 11am." Peter said looking at his palm pilot.

"Great...just freaking great." James groaned and climbed up to his bed.

He slowly fell asleep when a nightmare came upon him.

_"YOU'RE USELESS! USELESS!" A man yelled to a woman as James cowered in the corner._

_"Dad..." James pleaded to his father._

_It was no use. The man pulled out a gun...James couldn't bare it. He turned around and hugged his knees close. _

_'It'll be over soon...please let everything be alright.' James thought to himself._

_He was scared. He was helpless. No one was going to come._

_'Someone please help...help mom. Don't let this happen.' tears brimmed at his eyes..._

_But no one could delay the inevitable...two gunshots were heard. Two bodies hit the ground. James only cried for one..._

_"Mom...please...mom...wake up." _

James woke up with a start, sweat dripped from his face.

'Not again.' James thought to himself quietly. It had been eight years since it had happened. He should be over this by now. Why was this nightmare still coming back to haunt him? James buried his head into his pillow and calmed himself down. 'I'll be okay.' Sleep soon overtook him again.

♥♥

The next day, James reluctantly got into the Buick waiting to take them to the nursery. He had on a leather jacket, a red shirt, and leather pants, perched on his face were a pair of sunglasses. He looked quite dashing. The car ride there was silent. It was stiff and full of tension until Peter spoke up.

"Jamsie! Remember, smile...and ignore." Peter reminded him.

"Hnn...whatever." James replied looking out the tinted windows.

Meanwhile at the nursery, Lily was helping Jenna and Holly set up the tables for a party that they supposedly were hosting. They had no idea who their guests were but it was supposedly some celebrity thing. Already there were fangirls outside the gate. Sirius checked over everything once more to make sure that everything was alright, just as he nodded his approval, the black Buick pulled up. Sirius whistled in surprise...

"Buick...niiice." He said.

The door opened and out stepped...PRONGS. Fangirls screamed and tried to push their way in. Fortunately, the gate was quite strong.

James glanced around. Hmm...not bad. He immediately took off his sunglasses and went over to Lily who tried to look away and busy herself with something.

"Evans?"

Peter glanced at his water glass.

"Ehem! Water over here!" He said clapping his hands.

Lily obliged and went to pour water for Peter...James made his move.

"Lily...I haven't seen you in a long time." He said brushing the hair out of her face.

She looked up.

"I suppose that being a former girlfriend of a popstar isn't so bad huh? After all...you can get everything you want." James mocked coldly and kissed her on the lips.

Lily was outraged. How dare he? She grabbed the nearest thing (which happened to be Peter's glass of water) and splashed it all over James...

"What? I? How?" James barely managed to stutter out as Lily ran away. Outside, a dozen or more flashbulbs went off.

Oh joy. This would be all over the news. James growled to himself as Sirius ran off after Lily.

"Lily! Wait!" Sirius yelled.

Of all stupid things to do.

----

**Oh...I'm so evil. I feel bad for leaving it off here but this cliffhanger is the place where I must stop. Thanks for the reviews. Ermm, sorry for the short chapter, I promise though it'll get better. Meeps. Don't kill me for the cliffie. I tried not too but I had to! Meanwhile, Memoirs of a Geisha has sparked off another anime plotbunnie in my head that I must write down. Meanwhile, here's a teaser for you...the chapter song theme of the second to last chapter will be DBSK's Hi Ya Ya Summer's Day...it's cruel of me to put such an upbeat song when a certain character isn't _that_ happy. Oh well. The next chapter...sneak preview...**

**Coming Up: **Just like James suspected, all the known tabloids across the world have posted the picture of him and Lily kissing, saying that Lily is his secret girlfriend. Meanwhile, a world renowned music teacher, Professor Slughorn comes to England. James hopes that the professor will actually look at some of his self written music. But what happens when Professor Slughorn gives James some criticism that James didn't expect? Also, Lily's mother isn't very happy about the picture in the tabloids, telling her daughters **never** to fall in love and she means NEVER. And what happens when Charlotte actually decides to go meet Remus...by the park at night?


End file.
